Blazer
The Nagasaki Blazer is a sports-oriented quad bike in Grand Theft Auto V. Design The bike similar body styling elements to those of the 2012 Yamaha YFZ450. Unlike the standard YFZ450, the Quad features an aftermarket grab bar. The quad bike has handlebars with no coverings. It also features a central, single headlamp unit. The Quad also appears with a two-color paint scheme. A special and rare version of the Blazer spawns at Trevor's Trailer after completing the main storyline and is available to all protagonists. It is modeled after a hot rod and features a black painjob with flames, hood scoop, hot rod 8 exhausts and several other modifications. Artwork-Quad-GTAV.jpg|Artwork of Trevor Philips on a Blazer. Gta five quad and cop.jpg|Trevor riding a Blazer. GTA V Quad.jpg|A rear view of Trevor riding a Blazer. GTAV-screenshot-QuadInUnderwears.jpg|Trevor fleeing from the police on a Blazer. Quad-GTAV.jpg|A Blazer being used by Franklin ll.jpg|Trevor riding in a Blazer. Performance The Quad in GTA V features large shock absorbers for each wheel at the front, surrounded by double A-arms attaching each wheel to the frame. The front wheels also include disc brakes. The rear of the beta form of the bike is unconventional, using independent springs and shock absorbers for each half of the axle. The springs and shocks seem to be inspired by systems used on utility quad bikes. However they aren't connected to the wheels by anything except the axle, which in theory would make them useless. The final form of the bike however does feature a more conventional setup; utilising a central shock and spring. The power is delivered to the rear axle via a chain drive and the braking ability is supplied by a central brake disc. The exhaust pipe exits the rear beneath the arches on the left. Overview Locations GTA V * During Nervous Ron. * Can be bought for $8,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * Near Trevor's trailer after finishing either The Time's Come or The Third Way. * Commonly found driving around Blaine County. * Two can be found side by side on the shore line along Paleto Bay. Variants *After completing the main storyline with either "The Time's Come" or "The Third Way", Ron will leave a Blazer near Trevor's trailer. This is a custom Blazer styled to look like a Hotrod. *During Nervous Ron there are 2 Unique versions. Trevor's Blazer have a unique all red colour and a unique license plate "TPI1000" (TPI1000 = Trevor Philip Industries). Ron's Blazer have a unique all blue colour and a unique license plate "B3LI3V3" (B3LI3V3 = Believe). **Do obtain Trevor's Blazer just pushed in garage and destroy it and the Mission will fail. Save the game and then re-load it and it's driveable. **Do obtain Ron's Blazer, don't go to Ammu Nation and follow Ron , then push the Blazer than Ron moved to the Tower to the 3rd next side of the wall near the tower and push to the left side and bring a Pick Up to the right side, then push with a vehicle the Blazer to load floor of the Pick Up and enter the Pick Up and bring it to the savehouse garage and get the Blazer ou of the Pick Up and destroy it and the Mission will fail. Save the game and then re-load it and it's driveable. You can also destroy both vehicles in the savehouse garage and it's also later in the game driveable. Notable Owners *Ron Jakowski *Trevor Philips Trivia *The Blazer cannot be modified in Los Santos Customs. *The name Nagasaki Blazer is a pun on the WWII nuclear bombing of the Japanese town Nagasaki. See Also *Blazer Lifeguard - a variant of the Blazer used by the Los Santos Lifeguard. *Quad - GTA San Andreas and Vice City Stories equivalent. Navigation de:Blazer (V) es:Blazer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Bikes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Nagasaki